


I'm Only doing this so I can Pass

by Oddcompass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst at end, Eren gives his first bj, Eren's 18, First time writing about sucking dick, M/M, Modern AU, Oh well I tried, PWP, Teacher/Student thing yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's going to fail high school unless he does a favor for his teacher Mr. Smith.<br/>-<br/>A.K.A-- Eren gives Erwin a bj to graduate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only doing this so I can Pass

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write about Eren sucking Erwin's dick and this happened. I don't think this turned out too great but it's the longest thing I've written in a long time so that has to count for something, right? And I didn't proofread this as well as I should have, so yeah there might be some mistakes I didn't spot. This was also descriptive practice so if there's anything you think I should improve on, please let me know.

* * *

Eren’s heart sank at the words before him. He felt himself begin to shake a little, realization hitting him hard in the chest; He has an extremely high chance of failing his senior year of high school. He couldn’t believe it but it’s not like he didn’t know it was coming. It was sitting in the back of his mind for weeks now, nagging at him, poking his brain incessantly, and making sure to remind him of his impending doom. But he didn’t want to face reality. It was too harsh for him, honestly. Sleeping in class, ignoring his lessons, not doing his homework; all of the factors and more that led him to panicking his ass off. He still didn’t want to face what was put right there in his face.

He reread the letter several times over, sweat starting to form on his forehead. He couldn’t believe it.

But he had to face it. It was time to take charge of this possible incoming shit storm. But how? He doesn’t have enough time for extra credit, possibly. He couldn’t stay after school and work on extra work because he doesn’t want to walk home every day. Nor does he want to keep bumming rides off Armin and Mikasa. Taxis cost too much and he thinks riding bikes is too much energy spent. Besides, there’s surely not enough time for him to raise his grade that quickly, is there?

What else could he do? He didn’t want to just sit back and let failure overtake him despite how reluctant he felt trying to take it down.  He had to do something.

Now that he thought about it, there were some students that were on the verge of failing and somehow managed to raise their grade by doing some work for Mr. Smith at the school. Eren didn’t think it seemed too bad. He shouldn’t have to do much, maybe rearrange the desks in the classroom or maybe help Mr. Smith repaint some of the unfinished walls in the building. The man was known for volunteering at the school rather often. Eren was sure he could handle it.

\--

Eren’s not so sure he can handle this.

He stood in front of his teacher, Mr. Erwin Smith, in his classroom after school. The locked door being the only bit of privacy they have together made Eren even more nervous than he previously was. The windows were big, wide, and clear and anyone walking by could easily look in on the sight and oh a sight they would see. Eren was pressed against Mr. Smith’s desk chest exposed and being nibbled and gently rubbed on. The older man’s knee was rubbing slow circles between Eren’s legs, drawing out small, low moans from him. Eren’s own hands were behind his back, gripping the desk with more force than necessary. It wasn’t long before Erwin seemed to grow bored of that and removed himself from Eren and switched their positions. Green eyes watched as big hands – hands much bigger than his own, he noted – rubbed their owner’s crotch, his excitement showing through his already tight khakis. The look on Eren’s face must have concerned him for he finally spoke.

“You said you wanted to pass, correct?”

Eren nodded shamefully, red claiming his cheeks. This wasn't worth failing, was it? He could deal with Erwin touching him and he kind of wished it lasted longer so he didn't have to get on his knees. He did want to pass but he couldn't possibly be desperate enough to suck his teacher’s dick, was he?

“Don’t be shy, Eren.” Erwin somehow seemed to have that same charismatic and demanding air about him like he uses in class. He smiled down at Eren and softly rubbed his cheek. “I promise you’ll get a low C, guaranteed.”

Apparently he was.

Before he knew it he got on his knees, hands sweaty and shaking as he tried to undo his teacher’s pants. Finally, with a clink and a rub of cloth that sounded too loud in the quiet room, his belt and pants were slid down to his ankles. Eren was surprised by how hard Erwin was, his cock showing almost perfectly where it lied on his thigh. He looked away quickly to steel himself.

“It’s been a while,” He heard Erwin say above him, voice almost sounding ashamed. “If you do well, it’ll all be over quickly.”

Eren didn’t respond but instead gingerly pulled down the man’s underwear and lightly gripped his cock. He was heavy and thick in his hand and Eren felt his nervousness rise. He tried not to think about what he was doing as he flicked his tongue forward across the slit but focused more so on why he was doing it.

He tasted salty and bitter on his tongue but he soldiered on anyways. He pressed his tongue flat on the tip of him and was rewarded with a quiet moan from Erwin. He continued, licking all around the shaft and head slowly before taking the head in his mouth. He never gave a blowjob before but maybe he was doing well. He had to be doing a good job so far, right? As he took more in his mouth, which seemed to be a bit much, he looked up at him. Was this good? Will he pass? Erwin’s face was obviously one of pleasure but the look in his eyes was so intense. Their gazes locked and Eren suddenly felt sick to his stomach and extremely aware of everything around him. He’s aware of the age difference which has to be at least a 20 year difference, his obviously sexual and inexpiable position, and everything else around him. He suddenly remembers that people could be walking by right now or maybe even _watching_ him suck his teacher’s dick. He shook the thought from his head and continued putting as much in as he could, which was about half. He tried to force more down but then he almost gagged and drew back immediately. Erwin was too bit for his first blowjob and he definitely couldn’t take all that in without puking all over his crotch. He instead keeps half of him in his mouth as he sucked and bobbed his head, wrapping his hand around the rest, pumping him in time with his bobbing head. He kept at it, changing his pace and having to be reminded to use less teeth. He had hoped he’d do a better job but it was harder doing this than it seemed. How could people so easily do this? He definitely didn’t know what he was doing and even he knew it showed.

Erwin grunted his approval to keep Eren going, his hands gripping the younger’s hair in loose fists. He bucked lightly into his mouth and hand, bending over slightly. Eren sucked harder, bobbed his head faster, gripped tighter. Erwin let out a low moan at the younger man’s ministrations. It certainly wasn’t the best blowjob he’s gotten but like he said, it was a while since he’s gotten this far with anyone so he’ll take this gratefully.

Eren took his free hand and cupped Erwin’s balls. He rolled them around in his hand, squeezing lightly. Would that feel good to Erwin? It always felt good to Eren when he jerked it. A few worries slipped away when Erwin let out a low hum of appreciation. Eren looked up at him, please to see his teacher looked a little unraveled. If he kept this up, he just might get a high C, if he’s lucky enough.

So, with his spirits lifted some, he took more of Erwin in his mouth. He stopped when he felt as though he was going to gag, but managed to keep that much in. He sucked with vigor then, his cheeks hallowing as he started bobbing his head once again and alternated between squeezing and roll his balls. It wasn’t long until his jaw was starting to ache and cheeks hurt. He kept at it though, besides, he really did need to pass. Mikasa and Armin would have his head if he didn’t.

One particularly hard squeeze of the older man’s balls had him coming.

Eren wasn’t read for it and accidentally swallowed and half choked on it. Disgusted with himself he leant back but Erwin’s hand gripped his hair in a tight grip, keeping him in place.

“Swallow it all,” He had demanded in an angry tone, voice dripping obedience.

Eren complied, albeit hesitantly. It felt gross and slimy going down his throat. He shivered at the sensation, not liking it one bit. He finally pulled away from his teacher, coughing.

Erwin reached down and pulled Eren up to him. Before the younger man could question him lips were smashed against his own. Eren’s yelp of shock was muffled by his teacher’s lips. Erwin didn’t seem to care that Eren was as stiff as a board against him, hesitantly responding to the kiss. The kiss ended abruptly with a nibble on Eren’s bottom lip and a small push that had Eren stumbling.

“You did good, Eren. Expect your grade to be raised and to graduate.”

Eren wasn’t sure what to do after that. Did he linger by his teacher’s side? Did he say something back? What do people do in these situations? He just decided to nod and coughed a bit more, watching Erwin pull his lower garments back on.

“Do you have any gum?”

The question caught Erwin off guard. He looked questioningly at Eren, watching him button his shirt back up.

“Ya know?” Eren’s face turned red in embarrassment and shame. “For my breath?”

The man smiled, the edges around his eyes crinkling. “Of course. There should be some in my desk drawer.”

Eren went over and pulled it open, instantly spotting the gum. He snatched it up and turned to his teacher. An awkward silence hung in the air between.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Eren.” His tone was suddenly professional. “Have a good day.”

Eren took that as his queue to leave.

On his way home he popped the stick of gum in his mouth and chewed it vigorously despite the ache in his jaw. When he got home he cried onto Armin’s shirt but never admitted as to why. Not even Mikasa could get an answer out of him.

He never felt more disgusted with himself.


End file.
